Fallen Morgana
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710166 |no = 7111 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Morgana grew even more suspicious of Merlin and his strange behavior. She had been plotting for quite some time and decided that now was the right time to set her plans into motion. She found and approached Merlin's father, a demon living in a pit, creating a dark contract with him in which she would gain an immense amount of power. After the contract had been completed Morgana visited Merlin and cast a dimensional imprisonment spell on him. Now that her master was gone, she was the most powerful magical being in Grand Gaia. The contract, however, came at a great cost. Her son Mordred had perished on the final battlefield, trying to fulfill his role in her masterplan. Having all this power, but no loved ones around her, Morgana became overcome with grief and despair. Using all her power, she decided to try opening a dimensoinal gate back to her fairy birth realm. After the pact she made with a demon, the deceiving and killing she carried out, her return was not certain with her innocence lost. But from that day onward, Morgana was never seen again. |summon = Your plotting has come to an end, Merlin! Now my power is limitless!! |fusion = My magical powers are overflowing! You will feel my flames! |evolution = Your plotting has come to an end, Merlin! Now my power is limitless!! | hp_base = 5175 |atk_base = 1895 |def_base = 1837 |rec_base = 1790 | hp_lord = 6727 |atk_lord = 2350 |def_lord = 2278 |rec_lord = 2202 | hp_anima = 7619 |rec_anima = 1964 |atk_breaker = 2588 |def_breaker = 2040 |atk_guardian = 2112 |def_guardian = 2516 | hp_oracle = 5834 |rec_oracle = 2440 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ls = Master Plan |lsdescription = Chance of inflicting a status ailment when attacking (10% Curse, Poison, Paralysis, Injury, Weakness, Sickness) & boost in damage dealt to weak elements (150%) |lseffect = |lstype = Attack |bb = Dark Ignition |bbdescription = 17 combo fire attack on all enemies & additional attack at end of turn for 3 turns (250%) & probable Curse (40%) and Paralysis effect (40%) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Unholy Incineration |sbbdescription = 32 combo fire attack on all enemies & additional attack at end of turn for 3 turns (400%) & adds Curse (10%) and Paralysis (10%) to attack for all allies & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns (70%) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ubb = Demonic Pact |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive fire attack on all enemies & adds all status ailments to all allies' attack for 3 turns (20%) & additional attack at end of turn for 3 turns (800%) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 24 |es = Burning Siphon |esitem = Cursed Photon Rod |esdescription = Adds chance of inflicting Curse and Paralysis when attacking (10%) & absorbs HP when attacking (5-10%, SELF) & If Cursed Photon Rod is equipped, adds Boosts damage dealt to ailed enemies (160%) 3 turns to BB/SBB, and adds Heal on Spark effect 3 turns to BB/SBB |ccant = 36 |ccbbt = 17 |ccsbbt = 32 |ccubbt = 20 |evofrom = 710165 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Morgana3 }}